Jurassic Park
Novels Jurassic Park # Injured Worker - Mauled by a Velociraptor. # Infant Baby - Eaten by Compys. # Dennis Nedry '- Mauled by a Dilophosaurus. # Ed Regis - Eaten by a Juvenile Tyrannosaurus Rex. # Ray Arnold - Killed by a Velociraptor. # Dr. Henry Wu - Eaten and torn apart by a Velociraptor. # '''Dr. John Hammond '- Eaten alive by Compys. Between Jurassic Park and The Lost World # Donald Gennaro - Suffered from dysentery. The Lost World # Diego - Eaten by a Carnotaurus. # 'George Baselton '- Torn apart by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. # 'Howard King '- Eaten by Velociraptors. # Eddie Carr - Killed by Velociraptors. # '''Dr. Lewis Dodgson - Eaten alive by infant Tyrannosaurus Rexes after being tortured and fed by the mother Tyrannosaurus Rex. Films Jurassic Park # Jophery - Eaten alive by The Big One. # Cow - Eaten by The Big One. # Goat - Eaten by Rexy. # Donald Gennaro - Eaten by Rexy on the toilet. # Dennis Nedry - Mauled by a Juvenile Dilophosaurus. # Gallimimus - Eaten by Rexy. # Ray Arnold - Dismembered off-screen by the 2nd Velociraptor Subordinate. # Robert Muldoon - Mauled by The Big One. # Velociraptor Subordinate #1 - Locked in a freezer by Lex and Tim. # Velociraptor Subordinate #2 - Eaten by Rexy. # The Big One - Thrown against a T-Rex Skeleton by Rexy. The Lost World: Jurassic Park # Eddie Carr - Torn in half by the Tyrannosaur Buck and the Tyrannosaur Doe. # Dieter Stark - Eaten alive by Compys. # Carter - Crushed by the Tyrannosaur Doe. # Robert Burke - Devoured by the Tyrannosaur Doe. # InGen Hunter 1 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # InGen Hunter 2 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # InGen Hunter 3 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # InGen Hunter 4 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # InGen Hunter 5 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # InGen Hunter 6 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # Ajay Sidhu - Killed off-screen by Velociraptors in the long grass. # Velociraptor - Impaled after being kicked out a window by Kelly Malcolm. # D. Thompson - Dismembered off-screen by the Tyrannosaur Buck. # Neighbor's Dog - Eaten off-screen by the Tyrannosaur Buck. # Unlucky Bastard - Eaten by the Tyrannosaur Buck. # Peter Ludlow - Mauled by Junior after being tortured by the Tyrannosaur Buck. Between The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park III # Dr. John Hammond - Suffered from an unknown cause. Jurassic Park III # Enrique Cardoso - Killed by an Unknown Dinosaur. It is implied that he and his boat driver were killed by Pteranodons as what appeared to be their skulls left near the nest in the aviary. # Enrique's Boat Driver - Killed by an Unknown Dinosaur. It is implied that he and Enrique were killed by Pteranodons as what appeared to be their skulls left near the nest in the aviary. # Ben Hildebrand - Killed by unknown causes. It is heavily implied that he was killed by a Carnivorous Dinosaur. # Cooper - Devoured by the Spinosaurus. # M.B. Nash - Crushed and eaten by the Spinosaurus. # Parasaurolophus - Killed by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. # Tyrannosaurus Rex - Neck snapped by the Spinosaurus. # Udesky - Neck snapped by a Male Raptor. #'Pteranodon' - Crushed and drowned, caused by Dr. Alan Grant and the others. Between Jurassic Park III and Jurassic World # Sanjay Masrani - Suffered from an unknown cause. Jurassic World # 2nd Indominus Rex - Eaten off-screen by the Indominus Rex. # Handler Ellis - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. # Supervisor Nick - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. # Hamada - Crushed by the Indominus Rex. # Cooper - Smashed against a tree by the Indominus Rex. # Craig - Thrown against a tree branch by the Indominus Rex, snapping his spinal cord. # Lee - Crushed by the Indominus Rex. # Spears - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. # Miller - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. # 1 Alpha Ankylosaurus - Neck snapped by the Indominus Rex. # 6 Apatosaurus - Killed by the Indominus Rex. # 2 ACU Troopers - Killed by Pteranodons. # Simon Masrani - Killed in explosion, caused by a flock of Pteranodons (provoked by the Indominus Rex) # Zara Young - Swallowed whole by Mosy after being tortured by Pteranodons. # Several InGen Soldiers - Eaten by Blue, Charlie, Echo, and Delta. # Charlie (Velociraptor) - Shot by a Missile Launcher. # InGen Soldier - Eaten by Delta. # Commander Vic Hoskins - Mauled by Delta. # Delta (Velociraptor) - Knocked into a burner by the Indominus Rex. # Echo (Velociraptor) - Killed by the Indominus Rex. Debatable, as there wasn't a clear killing blow. # Indominus Rex - Devoured off-screen by Mosy after being knocked into her pen by Rexy. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Coming Soon! Category:Film series Category:Films Category:Books Category:Horror films